She's the girl who gets left behind
by a-hunting-consulting-avenger
Summary: 10 years ago Adrian met a man with a blue box and she saw some stars then he left and he got very busy and he regenerated and she was left behind. In the years she grew, she changed, she w he's back with the promise to travel again. But we all know there is always a risk. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE 11/OC POST PONDS PRE CLARA(she comes in later) there will be angst is DW and SPN
1. Chapter 1

**27 year old Adrian Markus met a mystery man 10 years ago. Leather jacket, blue box, flirtatious captain and a very pink and yellow girl. She and her sister were immediately entranced especially with the option of travelling time and space. She and her sister waited for two years until their lives took an interesting turn. Aliens was one thing, but monsters? Alone for 8 years Adrian want's to forget, she's lost everything. But one case was all it took to throw her back into aliens. Travelling with the doctor won't be as great as she dreamed. Everyone knows what happens to the companions, and of course how accepting of aliens would the Winchesters be? 11/OC SET AFTER THE PONDS BUT BEFORE CLARA (She'll come in later) *some swearing**

_**Prologue**_

_**Sioux Falls South Dakota September 16**__**th**__** 2003**_

_**This is where it starts.**_

"Adrian! Come on!"

"Nat wait up! I'm getting whacked in the face!"

The two teenagers raced through the woods stumbling on roots and being slapped with branches but smiling and laughing none the less.

"Two years older than you Natalie! I should be faster!"

"Nope you're older! I got here first!"

Natalie began climbing the tree she and her sister found when they were kids.

"Come on!" Natalie brushed some of her jet black hair out of her face, her grass green eyes studying her sister below. The 15 year old sighed and climbed to the top of the tree her 17 year old sister following suite. Adrian's dark blonde hair fluttered in front of her face as she poked her head out of the branches.

"When is mom gonna be home?"

Adrian clenched her jaw

"Soon." Natalie sighed "Adrian, just tell me. I'm not stupid, is she coming back or not? Or is she gonna marry that guy who sells snow mobiles?"

"He sells cars and our parents aren't divorced. Maybe mom isn't coming back but maybe it's for the best."

Natalie frowned "How? How is that for the best? You're only saying that because soon you'll be applying for school and won't have to worry about me!"

Adrian grabbed her sister's hand

"Don't think for a second I won't be worrying about you. And maybe dad will be happy and have a little more time for us."

Natalie huffed "Whatever, maybe you're okay with this but I'm sure as hell not."

Adrian rolled her eyes, they were identical to her younger sisters, and her mother.

"I'm not okay with it but this is life and you'll learn it sucks. Anyway, maybe you can get mom to take us somewhere. Guilt trip her or something."

Natalie snickered

"I don't think we could guilt trip our own mother into letting us travel the world."

Adrian shrugged "You never know. What the hell is that?"

Natalie looked around "What?"

The blonde pointed up "The blue box falling out of the fucking sky!"

The two of them screamed and stared in awe at the blue police box heading for the ground. They scrambled down most of the tree and jumped the rest of the way. Natalie looked up at her sister

"What should we do?" Adrian stared at the forest 20 feet away, a trees all around it were crushed, Adrian picked up a heavy stick.

"Come on, stay behind me."

Natalie was shocked "Seriously? Something falls out of the sky and you want to go look?!"

Adrian smirked "Yeah, we've always dreamed of space travel haven't we? Maybe it's aliens!"

Natalie grabbed her sisters arm "Alright but if I die I'm gonna haunt you."

Adrian walked forward towards the clearing "There's no such thing as ghosts."

Natalie stayed behind her sister, she didn't need to be told twice. The two of them stepped into the clearing

"Hello?" Adrian called out, her sister hit her "Are you stupid? Don't be the girl from the horror movie."

"Don't worry Nat, look at it! It's a police box! Remember from that thing dad showed us from that movie or book or whatever. 1950's police box, can't be dangerous, I mean look at it."

She knocked on the side "Completely harmless!"

Natalie stared at it "Adrian it fell out of the sky!"

She shrugged "Maybe it's one of those weird things the government do."

Natalie stepped back from it "Well then you shouldn't touch it!"

Adrian looked back at her sister, and without glancing she opened the doors

"See. There's nothing to bee worr- Oh my god."

Jack Harkness, Rose Tyler and the Doctor stared in complete shock at Adrian, Natalie came running

"What is it-" she stopped dead. The Doctor looked around

"Well we crashed on earth, which is nice."

Adrian pushed Natalie behind her and held up the stick

"Who are you!?"

The Doctor glanced at the two girl in the doorway

"I'm the Doctor, that's Rose and Jack."

Adrian looked around "It's bigger on the inside."

The Doctor nodded "It is. Now how'd you get in here?"

Adrian stared at him wide eyed "It was unlocked. What the hell is this?!"

Rose walked towards her, Adrian stepped back, and Natalie stepped even farther away. Rose frowned

"It's okay, we're not bad." The Doctor raised his eyebrows

"Did you just say it's okay were not bad?"

Rose shrugged, Natalie tapped her sister's shoulder

"Adri, British people just fell out of the sky in a police box that's bigger on the inside."

"Nat, don't use my nickname." She glanced at the TARDIS and the people inside, she leaned towards her sister

"Should we like call the cops or something?" she whispered.

"That' not necessary." Sad the Doctor, Adrian whipped around

"How'd you hear that?!" Jack smirked

"It's the ears. They hear everything." The Doctor looked offended as he pushed Jack out of the TARDIS, then leaving as well Rose following behind him. He looked at Adrian

"Human girl. Umm earth, what year is it?"

Adrian pointed the stick at the Doctor

"It's 2003 and you clearly have a very bad hangover."

Jack smiled "Listen kid forget about us." He turned to The Doctor

"Can't we go?" the Doctor shook his head

"We could but I don't think she'd let us." He glanced at Adrian

Adrian glared at them, she'd had enough. She walked over to the Doctor and held the stick up to his throat.

"Who the hell are you?" The Doctor smiled "I'm the Doctor."

Natalie picked up a stick of her own "Doctor who?"

Rose looked at Adrian and Natalie "Girls just calm down. We just crashed, we're not gonna hurt anyone."

Adrian glanced at Rose

"You're young. You can't be much older than me." Rose didn't answer, Adrian walked towards the TARDIS

"What is it?" Natalie deadpanned "Seriously? That thing fell out of the sky with three people in it and you're not scared?" she hissed. Adrian shrugged

"Well? What is it?" the Doctor smiled again

"It's a space ship, travels through all of time and space."

Adrian raised her eyebrow "Really?" Natalie ran over to her sister "You can't seriously believe that-"

Adrian cut her off "It fell out of the sky and it's bigger on the inside. Seems petty alien to me."

Natalie looked at the three of them "Yeah but they look so, human."

Adrian studied them "So." She looked over the TARDIS

"Space ship? Prove it." The Doctor nodded

"Alright, get in." Adrian stepped towards the doors of the TARDIS, Natalie grabbed her hand

"You're just gonna get in the box?" Adrian nodded

"Yeah. Come on, I mean. It's a box." Natalie smiled and followed her sister. Jack leaned towards the Doctor

"You sure this is a good idea? I mean they're kids."

Rose nodded "Yeah." The Doctor watched as he two of them look around the control room.

"We'll go someplace safe. The moon or something like that."

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

They had a fantastic time on the moon and Adrian's puppy dog face got them a planet. The Doctor returned them home and told them to pack some things and that he'd be back in the morning. He wasn't, he'd gotten preoccupied with BAD WOLF and the Daleks. The two girls were sad but not for long. Their parents fixed their relationship, for the next two years of their lives everything was great. But naturally nothing stays that way for long, one camping trip was enough to change everything. One Wendigo, two dead parents, one insane sister and a very angry 19 year old. Adrian put her past behind her, as far as she was concerned she died with her parents. She was someone new, someone darker and she thought with a purpose. Eight years, eight years living as a hunter defiantly changes someone and not for the better. You start to see monsters everywhere and trust doesn't come easy, friends are rare and you figure your life is worth less than anything else. And worst of all you're usually alone and too afraid to show you're scared. The things you can lose to what's in the dark.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**November 18****th**** 2013 the TARDIS**

The Doctor grabbed the guard rail to prevent the spinning TARDIS from knocking him off his feet. He glanced at the screen above him

"Sioux Falls. What's there?" The TARDIS lurched again. The Doctor frowned

"Oh, Adrian." He lost his grip on the rail and fell backwards just as the TARDIS landed. He straightened his bowtie and pushed opened the doors.

He had landed just across the street from a rundown old home with a familiar forest behind it. He grabbed his Fez and checked he had his sonic screwdriver then stepped out the doors into the cool November air.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Adrian rounded a corner her gun at the ready, she sighed in relief there was nothing there. She pushed her damp hair out of her face and continued down the dank hallway. Her soaking boots squeaked slightly with every footstep. She shivered, she was going to kill the shape shifter. Pushing her off a bridge, how dare it? Her pixie cut hair tickled the back of her neck and her side bangs kept falling into her face. She spotted a door, she jogged over to it. Her bright green eyes peering through the cracks, the shape shifter was in there, unfortunately in the shape of a small child. To her it made it so much harder. She took a deep breath and kicked the door open, the woman the shifter had captive screamed

"It's alright, don't worry." The shifter turned to Adrian it smirked

"God, you're already a child. Don't be creep too." It took a step towards her, Adrian aimed her gun

"I wouldn't, silver bullets."

It rolled its eyes before returning to its true form. Which unfortunately for Adrian didn't even look remotely human. Both Adrian and the woman screamed, the shifter had become a very large bright red tentacle slug. Adrian stared at it wide eyes, it hissed at her. Adrian reached for the door

"What the hell?!"

She heard hissing behind her

"Oh you're kidding me." Another tentacle creature was behind her, she stepped away from it

"Alright. Shit." She glanced at the woman in a corner, Adrian began walking towards her

"So aliens? Alright then. I'll have you know I've been to the moon. I've been to Mars. Nice people on mars, very nice. Yeah, you know what that means, I've travelled in space. Now who takes a simple girl travelling in space? The Doctor does."

The creatures stopped, Adrian grabbed the woman's hand.

"Yeah, the Doctor, he said things were afraid of him. It was 10 years ago but the point still stands. The Doctor will come."

The woman stared at her "Doctor who? Who's coming?"

Adrian bit her lip

"No one. No one's coming, but don't tell them." She whispered. She glanced at the door and the two things in front of them

"Okay, I'm going to shoot them and you run for your life, there's a car outside. It's still running, take the bag out, get in and drive away."

The woman nodded "What about you?" Adrian shrugged

"Never mind me. Ok, 1, 2, 3." Adrian fired, the woman sprinted at the door avoiding the creatures they snarled and advanced on Adrian she started panicking.

"Well then." She glanced around the room. There was a window behind her, but she was on the second floor. She shrugged

"Suck it bitchs." She threw herself out of the window landing on the ground. She heard he car drive away.

"Shit." She moved her arms and legs, grateful she didn't break anything only hundreds of small cuts along her body. She heard more hissing, she glanced at the building several things slithered out. She pushed herself to her feet and made for the front of the building, she grabbed her bag and glanced around for a car. She saw a truck, unfortunately there was someone in the truck. She hobbled over to it opening the driver's door and raising her gun

"Get out." He stared at her

"Listen we can work this out, I can give you money or food."

Adrian glared "I need the car and when you get out. Run, as fast as you can. Just run."

He held his hands up "What happened to you."

"Not your business get out." He climbed out of the car

"Okay just stay calm I can't give you my car." She frowned and grabbed him by the arm and pulled him out.

"I'm sorry. Run." He looked behind them

"What the hell." She shut the door "I told you, run!" the man took off running. Adrian sighed

"I suck." She revved the engine and pulled out of the parking lot. Once she was away from the building she put herself on auto pilot until she reached her home. When she pulled into her driveway and ran up the steps she paid no attention to what was across her street.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Adrian threw her bag on the floor grabbed her laptop and sat down in the corner. She stared at the blank screen. She pushed it of her lap and pulled her knees into her chest. She didn't cry and she didn't scream. Adrian walked into her bathroom, washed her hair and cleaned her wounds. Then she made her way into her bedroom and opened her closet she eyed two small suitcases in the bottom. Decorated with pictures of both space and different famous places on earth. She grabbed a pair of jeans, a black ti shirt and a different pair of boots. Then she slammed the door. Adrian looked at herself in the mirror. Tiny cuts were scattered around her pale face, her green eyes no longer shinned like they did the night they put those pictures on their bags. She looked at her hair, she glared at it and grabbed a black beanie and threw it over her head. The she grabbed her black leather jacket and raced out of her house and down the street. To the specific house of a late Bobby Singer.

She gazed at his extensive book collection and grabbed one labelled shape shifters. She flipped through it for different variations of the monster. She slammed it shut, nothing about anything with tentacles. She kicked the old table, debating calling Garth or Sam and Dean. She quickly shook the thought off, they would think she was insane or something. She sat back in the chair staring at the ceiling

"Well shit. Aliens." She bit her lip and left the house limping down the street back to her own again never bothering to look across the street. She opened the fridge

"Empty. Naturally." She open the laptop once more and google

'Big red tentacle slug monster' needless to say her results were inconclusive.

She spun around in her chair, she glanced outside at the stars just starting to come out.

"Oh Doctor, Doctor, Doctor. Where are you now?" she muttered.

Adrian closed her eyes.

There was a thump in the basement. Her eyes flew open. She grabbed a shot gun and peered down the stairs. She heard the sound of the sonic screwdriver her eyes widened.

"No. I can't be."

She silently crept down the stairs her gun at the ready. She peered around a corner she saw a young man in a few.

"Who the hell are you?" he smiled

"Adrian!" she stared at him he glanced at the gun

"That's not very nice."

Shock was etched upon her face he kept smiling.

She knocked him out with the shot gun.

_**Preview of next chapter**_

"Adrian look across your street and name what you see."

"Ya some crazy guy with a fez breaks into my house and I'm gonna look across the street when he asks. How friggin stupid do you think I am?!"

"Just look!"

She sighed "Alright." She pulled back her curtain "House, trashcan, cat, police box. OH MY GOD TH TARDIS!"

He nodded "Yes!" she looked back across

"Is that? It can't be." The Doctor tried turning around

"What is it?" Adrian turned back to him worry written across her face

"A 1967 Chevy impala."

**So this story unlike my others has real direction and is planned out. So follow/favorite/Review. Update should be pretty quick.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another Chapter for the people. Thank you for the follows/favorites I know DWxSPN isn't a common crossover so even a little bit of response is fantastic! This doesn't really mix with season 9, Kevin's gonna be alive Sam's not possessed but Abbadon's around and the angels fell. I only own my OC's.**

**Warning- slight Implications of self-harm, swearing**

_**Previously**_

_**She silently crept down the stairs her gun at the ready. She peered around a corner she saw a young man in a fez.**_

"_**Who the hell are you?" he smiled**_

"_**Adrian!" she stared at him he glanced at the gun**_

"_**That's not very nice."**_

_**Shock was etched upon her face, he kept smiling. **_

_**She knocked him out with the shot gun.**_

__Adrian dragged him back up the stairs, the fez and screwdriver falling back into the basement. After tying the man up in a chair she went back downstairs to retrieve them. Then raced back upstairs just in time to find him waking up. She poked him with the sonic screwdriver.

"Hey, morning sunshine." The Doctor smiled and tried to stand up. Realizing he was restrained he frowned

"Adrian?" she glared at him

"How do you know my name?!" The Doctor nodded

"Right, new face. You've never seen it before." Adrian held up the sonic screwdriver

"What the hell is this?" he stared at it

"Be careful with that!" she pointed it at him

"What is it?" the Doctor stared at her

"How long has it been? Your older, your hair's shorter."

Adrian's eyes widened "What? Who are you?" The Doctor smiled

"I'm the Doctor." She glared at him and held a knife to his throat

"Say that again bitch." The Doctor was astounded

"Adrian! Try not to swear!" she was lived

"What the hell are you?!" the Doctor frowned

"I guess I never told you-" she shushed him

"We've never met." The Doctor nodded

"Never this face, no." she leaned down her face inches from his, her green eyes bored into his blue ones.

He studied the girl in front of him, he knew something was different. Something was wrong, she wasn't how he knew her. Smiling, laughing, her eyes weren't shinning and all alone in a big empty house and was holding a knife to his throat. He glanced at the cuts on her face and the scars in different places on her body. The ones on her wrist, his eyes flicked back up to her. They were empty, he could only see ghosts. The ghosts of something she lost.

"How long has it been since you saw the stars?" she tossed the knife onto the floor

"If it's anything to you 10 years."

The Doctor sighed in relief "Not as long as some people have waited." He frowned after, she poked him

"Who are you really? One of those things I saw at the warehouses?"

The Doctor's eyes widened "What things? Things are almost never good."

Adrian crossed her arms "Guess not. What the hell were you doing in my basement?"

The Doctor smirked "Looking for you, I hoped it hadn't been so long. Where's your sister."

Adrian turned away and grabbed a silver knife and holy water. Quickly without blinking an eye she cut his hand and poured the water in the wound. The Doctor yelped

"What was that?" She shrugged and pointed her gun at his face

"What are you?" she asked enunciating every syllable perfectly in a very menacing tone. The Doctor stared down the barrel of the gun

"If you put that thing away." She tilted her head

"I'll put it away if you tell me what you are." He nodded

"Of course. Time Lord, the very last." She sneered

"That's just cruel. Impersonating the Doctor around me. God knows how long I hoped he would come. Whatever sort of invasion this is, I'll stop you because he's not here."

The Doctor was puzzled, his eyes darted around the living room and to the black leather jacket on the couch.

"When did you get that?" she shrugged

"Why do you care?" the Doctor returned her shrug

"Was it when you were 17?" Adrian nodded

"How would you know that?" the Doctor gazed at her, his eyes full of sorrow.

"Adrian I'm so sorry. You wanted see the worlds and I got too busy and never came back. It wasn't a mess up in time it was me being an idiot. Where is Natalie?"

Adrian's glare softened "It can't be you. It can't be, you're so different. And a Fez?"

The Doctor smiled "Fez's are cool." Adrian's glare returned

"No, it's not you. You wouldn't be coming back. Not now. It's basically impossible."

"Adrian look across your street and name what you see."

"Ya some crazy guy with a fez breaks into my house and I'm gonna look across the street when he asks. How friggin stupid do you think I am?!"

"Just look!"

She sighed "Alright." She pulled back her curtain "House, trashcan, cat, police box. OH MY GOD THE TARDIS!"

He nodded "Yes!" a goofy smile plastered on his face. She looked back across

"Is that? It can't be." The Doctor tried turning around

"What is it?" Adrian turned back to him worry written across her face

"A 1967 Chevy impala."

The Doctor shrugged "So?" Adrian stood frozen as the Winchesters and Castiel climbed out of their car.

"Shit!" yelled Adrian. She grabbed her knife and a jar of lamb's blood

"I have to make it look like I've tortured you. Sorry."

The Doctor was lost for words "What? Adrian, why?" she quickly cut open his shirt and poured the blood on him and smeared it on his face and chest.

"Is this necessary?" Adrian nodded "Don't speak." She quickly tossed the Fez and the screwdriver behind her couch and took off his bowtie and tossed it with his other things.

"They will question it. You're a shape shifter got it? Don't speak."

The Doctor watched as she frantically ran to the door when they knocked

"Dean!" she glanced at the other two, she had always been closer with Dean, knowing the feeling of being the sibling/parent. She and Sam got on fine but in all honesty he reminded her of Natalie. Book smart, hopeful, selfless. She sometimes wished Natalie and Sam had met, she knew they would have been friends. As for Castiel, she had never met him.

"Come in! Ignore then guy tied to the chair." They walked into her house

"Nice place." Said Dena she nodded awkwardly and turned to Cas

"I'm Adrian we've never met but I've heard a lot about you." She held out her hand which Cas didn't take. Sam huffed

"Cas shake her hand." He nodded "'Right." He shot her a smile before glancing at the Doctor

"What is he?" she glanced at the Doctor, shooting the Winchesters a sheepish smile

"Shifter. Ignore him." They stared at him

"Will he interrupt?" she narrowed her eye

"Interrupt what?" Dean flashed a smile

"Well. We need your help." She scoffed "Me? I'm the worst hunter there is."

Dean rolled his eyes "You know that's not true, we're trying to round up people to take on Abbadon and we could use your help."

Adrian smirked "Right I guess not to many people are lining up to help the idiots who jump started the end of the world. Several times."

Dean glared at her, Sam and Cas both nodded.

"Listen Adrian. We need you." Her pupils narrowed to slits.

"No. You need a hunter, you don't need me. My guess is you've got a list of people and you're coming to me because you'll think I like you enough to get tangled up in your lives. I'm not that desperate Dean."

She spat. He frowned "Really now?" Cas frowned

"What is she talking about?" Sam shook his head "I'll tell you later. Are you sure Adrian?"

She nodded "I have something else to do. Besides I know what happens to people who fight your battles with you. Ash, Ellen, Joe, Bobby your father. I can name some more."

Dean sighed "Ok, you could have just said no." Adrian clenched her jaw

"You needed to be convinced." Sam nodded

"We get it. Don't worry, but if you ever need anything just call."

Adrian nodded, Dean kept glaring at her

"Need any help with the shifter?" Adrian shook her head

"I think I got it." Dean look her over

"You okay, you look like you've been to hell and back." She smirked

"Well, you would know."

Sam and Cas made for the door before either of them started screaming at each other. Dean stepped forward

"Listen we're not the best of friends but that is really something a demon would say."

Adrian bitchfaced "Well thanks Dean. Have a nice day."

With that she spun him around and pushed him towards the door. He huffed in protest and yelled her name as she slammed the door in his face. She turned back to the Doctor

"He's a great guy. A bit pushy." She watched as they climbed back into their car and drove away

"I can't believe they didn't notice the blue police box." The Doctor stared at her

"Who are they?" Adrian sighed

"They're the ones who stopped the biblical apocalypse and the end of the world several times. And they've lost so much."

The Doctor stared at her

"Then why not help them?" she turned back to him

"Like I said I'm dealing with something." The Doctor nodded

"Right you said something about a thing. What sort of thing?" Adrian grabbed her knife and cut the ropes tying him to the chair. He bounced up rubbing his wrists. He quickly jumped over the couch and placed the Fez on his head and put on his bowtie. He clapped his hands together.

"Right, an alien thing?"

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Adrian bounded through the TARDIS doors.

"It's different. What happened to the old one?" the Doctor ran for his closet and quickly changed into a clean version of the exact same outfit.

"I changed it changed." Adrian nodded, the Doctor smiled at her

"Where is Natalie?" Adrian flashed him a what she hoped was convincing smile

"Married, she had a baby boy. She's a Doctor." He smiled obviously not able to tell she was lying through her teeth. He walked over to a screen

"So describe the things you saw?" Adrian leaned on the railing

"I thought they were just shape shifters. Monsters, but when I actually found it, it turned into this slug thing. Like bright red, tentacles and there were a lot of them."

The Doctor cringed "Zygons. Shape sifting aliens. How did you get away?"

She stared at her feet. "I jumped out a window then stole a truck."

The Doctor nodded and began pacing waving his hands around as he mumbled. Adrian followed him around the TARDIS control room.

"SO Doctor, shape shifting aliens. What exactly do we do?" he paused

"I don't know. How many?" Adrian shrugged

"I don't know. A large amount. Two dozen, maybe?" the Doctor nodded

"We're going back." Adrian looked shocked

"Back where?" the Doctor headed for the door

"Wherever you were when you were attacked." Adrian nodded

"Ok, but I gave my car to a random person." The Doctor turned away from the door.

"Why? Why do that?" Adrian shrugged

"She needed out more than me. I gave her a shot at staying alive and it worked."

The Doctor pushed the door open

"Alright. Where can we get a car?" Adrian pointed to the TARDIS

"Why not use it?" the Doctor cringed

"It's not exactly reliable for that sort of thing." Adrian nodded

"Right you couldn't even get to the moon without going 100 years into the future."

The Doctor looked offended "The TARDIS had just been recharged don't blame me!"

Adrian rolled her eyes and pointed up the street "There's a bunch of old cars up the street."

The Doctor sat down in the passenger side

"Who lives here?" Adrian adjusted the mirrors

"No one. A good man used to live here. Brave and nice underneath the beard and the frown. He was a hunter like me, everyone went to him for help. He was died fighting, the way we all do."

The Doctor pulled on his seatbelt.

"When did you start doing this?" Adrian backed out of the lot

"When I was 19." The Doctor fiddled with his seat

"Why?" Adrian turned onto the road

"Because I had to." The Doctor stared at her

"Yes, but why?" Adrian slammed on the brakes

"Because I had to. I'm going to assume you've done things because you've had to."

The nodded "Why did we stop." Adrian glanced at him

"Because I stopped the car." The Doctor nodded "Alright why." Adrian looked behind her

"Because we're being tailed." The Doctor turned around

"By who?" Adrian slammed on the gas pedal

"By the woman in my car."

The Doctor turned back around

"What? The woman you gave your car too why?" Adrian quickly U-turned

"I guess she wasn't human. Which sucks cause I would have died for that bitch."

The Doctor sighed "Again with the swearing!" Adrian quickly turned onto a different road, the Zygon still tailing them.

"Alright how do we lose the tail of an alien in a Jetta?!" The Doctor shrugged

"This has never happened before!" she looked around frantically speeding up the rusty old car. The Doctor pulled out the sonic screwdriver. Adrian scoffed

"What the hell are you gonna do with that?" the Doctor pointed it at the car

"I have no idea! Get back to the TARDIS!" Adrian nodded trying to get the car go faster. All she was really doing was screaming at her steering wheel. She turned onto someone's yard earning furious yelling from the owner. The Doctor laughed as she screamed at the car.

"How are you laughing!?" he shrugged, and pointed out the window

"There's the TARDIS."

With a jolt she stopped the car and sprinted out to the TARDIS, the Doctor ran after her and into the TARDIS. They leaned against the door as the Zygon banged on it. Adrian too started laughing.

"Oh My god! Why is there an alien chasing me?!" the Doctor spun around

"I think it's chasing me." Adrian panted

"How does it now you're here?" the Doctor shrugged

"We'll find out." He ran to the controls, "Where were you?"

"Pierre South Dakota." The Doctor flipped a few switches

"I almost never actually fly places. This should be interesting."

Adrian gaped at him "It's a space ship! How do you not fly it places?!"

The Doctor looked up from the controls "I just don't!"

Adrian grabbed onto the guard rail the Doctor grinned before slamming down on a lever sending them spinning. After another moment of intense turbulence they stopped. Adrian pulled herself up from her position clinging to the rail in the ground.

"Did it work?" the Doctor grabbed her hand and bounded for the door.

"Let's find out." He pushed the door open and stepped into the cool night air.

"Is this right?" he asked as they glanced around the old block of buildings. Adrian walked around a corner dragging the Doctor behind her to behind the warehouse she jumped out of. She bent down to look at the glass

"Fresh blood, mine. We're wither a few hours of when I was here."

The Doctor crouched down next to her "So then where are they?"

Adrian stood up "They were all in the building."

The Doctor pointed to the warehouse "That one? And you said there were two dozen? They wouldn't all fit unnoticed."

Adrian nodded "The other buildings? People?" the Doctor walked into the warehouse pointing the screwdriver at everything. Adrian watched him

"I'm not too sure what you're doing but is it working?" The Doctor wandered around the building examining different things while Adrian paced back and forth.

"Aliens are almost never in the US! We just have monsters and demons and angels roaming the earth!"

The Doctor looked up at her "Angels?"

She nodded "Ya, you know angels. God's warriors/ children or whatever. They feel and are being little bitchs about it. The black haired blue eyes guy you saw in my house used to be one."

The Doctor nodded "I was thinking of a different angel."

Adrian studied him "You've lost someone, haven't you?"

He turned away "We all have." Adrian felt the urge to put her hand on his shoulder or hug him, or something. But she stayed put. The Doctor clapped his hands together and turned back to face her

"When you were being chased, where did they come from?"

Adrian thought for a moment

"Behind me, yeah they came from behind me." The Doctor nodded

"Then this building is useless." He grabbed her hand again and they took off through the back yard.

"Doctor, there's nothing behind us?" the Doctor pointed to a shed. Adrian frowned

"Why the hell would there be a shed here?" the Doctor walked towards it

"Exactly, why would there be a shed?" he pushed open the door.

Empty.

"Well that was unexpected." Adrian deadpanned. "I figured there would be some kind of Alien… thing."

The Doctor scanned the room. "Well just a shed." Adrian bent down.

"Maybe not." She pushed dust off the floor revealing a single square outline on the musty floor. She looked up at the Doctor her hair covering one eye

"Sonic it?" the Doctor knelt down next to her

"Yeah." As soon as he used the screwdriver the tile fell out from underneath them sending them falling onto hard earth. Adrian rolled onto her back

"Doctor?"

"Yes?" Adrian sat up

"What just happened?" the Doctor jumped to his feet, grabbing Adrian's hands and pulling her up too.

"The sonic pulse must have unlocked the door sending us down here."

Adrian nodded "Alright, we are under a shed in a parking lot likely with a bunch of aliens?"

The Doctor nodded "Yes. That is exactly what happened. Ok, so. Tell me you didn't bring your gun."

Adrian pulled her weapon out of the waistband of her jeans. "Opps."

The Doctor glared at it and yanked it from her hand and tossed it on the ground.

"No." she sighed "What if I need it?" he shook his head

"You won't, whenever there are guns there is never any peace. We don't want anyone dead."

Adrian nodded "Ok." In truth she wasn't at all ok with not having a weapon by her side. She was always more comfortable having some means of defense other than her hands.

The Doctor picked up her gun and put it in his pocket.

"You can get it back after." Adrian nodded

"Alright." The Doctor looked towards the dark hallway in front of them, he grabbed Adrian's hand

"Come on Adrian." He said as he led her down into the tunnel.

Adrian trailed her hand along the wall

"Doctor what exactly are we doing?" he held out the sonic trying to light he way.

"Not sure." She was astounded

"So we prance off down a creepy hallway with no plan or any idea why we are doing it?"

The Doctor nodded "Yes. Why you've never gone in anywhere without a plan?"

Adrian shook her head "Never." She stopped

"Do you hear something?" the Doctor looked around.

"Yes, hissing." Adrian nodded

"Well shit." Slowly she turned around, seeing nothing only made her fear worse.

"Doctor?" he held out the screwdriver. He backed away

"Run."

The two of them took off down the hallway

"Doctor was it the things?" he kept dragging her down the hallways.

"Doctor what was it?" he threw open a door.

"Nothing. Adrian don't worry about it." She frowned

"You're lying." He glanced around the room they just entered. It was filled with pods of Zygons. Adrian looked repulsed.

"Ok, gross. Seriously gross. Doctor what was in that hallway?"

He made sure the door was shut.

"You have to get out of here." He grabbed her arm and led her through the room

"What was down that hallway?" he looked around for a door.

"Nothing important." She scoffed

"Bullshit." He huffed

"Stop with the swearing." She rolled her eyes

"You said once that everything was important. Even me and my stupid problems. You said that on the moon."

He stopped "You are important, don't worry about what was down the hallway. Focus on the Zygons, the way they are growing more of themselves is new to me. I've never seen it before."

She glanced at the pods "I don't want to think about that. These things are disgusting."

The Doctor scanned a door pushing it open finding another empty dirt hallway.

"They would say that about humans." She shrugged

"How do we get out?" the Doctor began pacing

"I don't know. We can't go back the way we came." Adrian nodded

"Right, what was back there?" the Doctor once again didn't answer the question.

"Doesn't matter. Try not to worry. I just don't like that hallway. To dark."

Adrian crossed her arms

"I'm not afraid of the dark." The Doctor sighed

"I feel like that's going to be a problem." Adrian opened her mouth to speak he shushed her, she kicked the ground.

"Now don't do that." Quipped a voice behind them. Adrian's voice, Adrian was shocked

"Well shit." The Doctor stepped forwards

"Stay exactly where you are." The Zygon smirked

"Probably not." She smirked while dragging Adrian into the shadows, the Doctor shouted before frowning as they stepped back out hitting each other. Adrian was extremely shell-shocked

"Doctor, this is incredibly unsettling." The Zygon rolled her eyes

"Ok, really? I would never say that." Adrian glared daggers at her other self

"Bitch." The Zygon scowled "Right back at you." She spat.

The Doctor frowned "Ok, alright. Ummm."

Adrian looked at him "It's me. I'm me."

The Zygon sighed "Really? That's an alien thing to say." Adrian huffed

"No, that is an alien thing to say. Doctor!" he frowned

"Shut up both of you! Let me think." Each of them shot him offended looks. The Doctor pulled Adrian gun out of his pocket.

"An alien from outer space would not be able to use this with any sort of skill."

He handed the gun to the Zygon "Arm and disarm it. In under 30 seconds. Wait can you do that?"

Both of them said yes at the exact same time, the Doctor frowned

"Right ok, I thought only one of you would answer." He glanced at the Zygon

"Go ahead." It glanced at the weapon in her hands

"This is ridiculous. I'm sure a Zygon can use a gun."

The Doctor smirked "Adrian didn't remember to the name." the Zygon stared at the Doctor wide eyed, he kept smirking

"And Adrian just would have done it, instead of questioning me. So."

He paused "What do you want?" Adrian was smiling

"Oh thank god." The Doctor nodded

"Yes ok. So Zygon what are you doing here?"

She glared at the Doctor "I am about to die." Adrian tilted her head

"What?" the Zygon paced

"All of us have died. Somewhere we are preserved but we are dying. My brothers and sisters you saw earlier are dead. No thanks to you and your war!"

Adrian stared at the Doctor

"What the hell is she talking about?" the Doctor shushed her

"I'll tell you later." He turned back to the Zygon

"That is not my fault! Yours was not the only world to burn! Your world wasn't the only one lost, the Daleks themselves burned in the war!"

The Zygon paced in front of them "And yet they still return! I don't have much time left. For some of us it is precious! I have minutes maybe. I welcome my death! Though I know you run from yours!"

Adrian raised her eyebrows "What the fuck?"

The Doctor frowned "Stop that! Listen, whatever you were trying to do here won't work!"

She was livid "I was trying to survive! And mind you we have! Just wait Doctor. It won't be long now."

He ran towards her "Until what?" she stared at Adrian.

"You are afraid of the dark, just like you should be! There are far worse monsters coming for you!"

Adrian frowned "No but seriously, what the hell?"

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The Doctor led Adrian back through the tunnels, he avoided their way in at all costs. The lack of explanation was making Adrian very irritable. She couldn't stand it, but no matter how many times she asked he wasn't telling her. After several hours of searching they found an exit. They found themselves tossed into a field just outside of the city. Quickly the Doctor summoned the TARDIS and landed across from Adrian's home. She leaned against the console

"That really wasn't very adventurey." The Doctor smirked

"Sometimes it's better. Actually it's always better." Adrian smirked

"Really?" he nodded

"And if you wanted you could find out." Adrian raised an eyebrow

"Really? Like you said 10 years ago? What exactly happened?"

He sighed "That's a story for a different time. Now hurry, go get your things!"

She grinned "Really?" he nodded

"Yes really, go!"

She raced out of the TARDIS, into her home and up into her room. She yanked open her closet doors and glanced down at the bags she and her sister packed years before. She grabbed them and tossed them into a bigger duffle. After tossing some of her favorite clothes in, she placed her gun in the desk drawer, she looked around her room. She stared at her book shelf. Quickly he grabbed the notebook full of photos and entries of places she and her sister would give anything to see. She slipped her phone into her pocket and took off back down the stairs, locked her home and raced back into the TARDIS. He smiled, she raced for the console. The Doctor clapped his hands together

"So anywhere in time and space? Where does Adrian Markus want to go?"

She flipped open her old journal to a random page, he smiled at what she found.

"Ancient Rome." He nodded

"Roman's, Romans are cool."

**So what was in the tunnels will definitely be important, I'm not just tossing things in. I will try not to have plot holes. So naturally they will go to Rome and shit will happen. Please Favorite/follow/review. Sorry for the wait been busy with the Holiday and stuff.**


End file.
